A number of furniture pieces, such as couches, chairs, loveseats, and the like, may be covered in upholstery that is susceptible to damage or deterioration. For example, some furniture pieces may be exposed during ordinary use to damage or soiling from pets, ordinary wear and tear, spills from food or drink, burns from cigarettes or other combustible items, or other deterioration. In some cases, the furniture pieces must be reupholstered in order to repair or restore the furniture to a suitable appearance.
Traditionally, attempts were made to protect some furniture pieces from damage or deterioration by use of a slip cover on the furniture. Some furniture pieces having particular dimensions are unable to receive a close fitting slip cover unless it is custom made at a high expense. For those furniture items that are able to receive a slip cover, the slip cover is often difficult to promptly install or remove of the targeted furniture piece. In addition, the slip cover may be susceptible to sliding or migrating along the furniture piece when users repeatedly sit on or other wise the covered furniture item.